Injustice
by LabRats89
Summary: Edward was accused of raping and murdering his girlfriend the night of senior prom. Sentenced to death at the age of 19, his family is destroyed. Note: This is standing at as a one-shot, but if enough people want it continued, I will do so...Let me know!
1. Injustice

_**Author's Note: So I have been obsessed as of late with reading fiction pertaining to a jailward Edward or a criminal Edward. So I decided to write a short piece of a wardenward Edward myself. Right now, it's going to stand as a one-shot while I finish my other stories first. HOWEVER, should you want it continued, please let me know in your review.**_

**Injustice**

Strapped to the table, Edward watched with horrified eyes as the executioner injected the first dose of the lethal substance that would kill him in minutes. He couldn't believe how fast nine months had flown by since he was sentenced. Accused of kidnapping, beating, raping, and murdering Isabella Swan the night of their senior prom, Edward was found guilty on July 18, 2006. Now, nine months later on April 18, 2007, Edward witnessed the beginning of his death and terrified tremors shook his body. He glanced over at his family who stood, faces pressed up against the window separating them from him. Edward kept a brave mask on his face but inside he could feel the drug seeping its way through his veins. His mother Esme had tears running down her face as she met her son's eyes. His father Carlisle held his mother tightly to his side, but he too, had tears dripping down. Edward gazed over at his siblings next. His big brother Emmett had a look of fury pasted on his face as tears leaked from his eyes. His dear twin sister Alice was crying hysterically as her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock held her tightly. His face was pained at the injustice that was taking place. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie Hale stood next to Jasper silently sobbing.

"Second dose injected," mumbled the man as he pulled the needle from the IV line.

Edward realized his family could hear the executioner as the intercom projected all the sounds from inside the room to the outside. Unfortunately the intercom was a on a one way street and Edward was unable to hear his parents' voices. The nineteen-year-old sighed and swallowed down his saliva. The drug was hastily overcoming his bodily functions. His body felt heavy and exhaustion was quickly impending. Edward's body was aching all over and he could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He knew as soon as the third dosage was delivered he would be dead within seconds. His heart was already working in overdrive as it battled with the lethal drug coursing through his veins. He knew the end was near.

Each lethal injection dosage was delivered in intervals of two minutes. And there were three dosages. From beginning to end, the convict was dead in six minutes' time. Edward closed his eyes as his mind pondered over his sentencing. He had taken Bella to their senior prom. When the dance ended, they headed out to their special spot, the meadow. That was where he had made love to his only love for the first time. When he had dropped her off, Edward had made sure she got inside her house safely before driving off. The next morning, the cops were at his parents' front door and minutes later he was handcuffed and drugged off to the county jail where the remainder of his life began… he had been dragged off to hell.

Apparently, Charlie woke up the next morning and discovered Bella had never come home. He checked outside and there was blood smeared on his front porch. Test results proved it to be Bella's blood. Her underwear had also been found along with Edward's semen. His fingerprints, from earlier that night, had been discovered on the pants. That was clean cut evidence for the judge. Even though Bella's body had never been discovered, due to Edward's semen found on her underwear and his fingerprints, the judge declared him guilty. His sentence had first been five years in prison for the brutal rape of said girl. However, a day later when Bella's prom gown was discovered on the shores down by the Quileute's river; said girl was believed to be dead. Edward's sentenced was changed. He was found guilty of murder and was placed on death row.

Edward remembered being dragged off to Seattle High Security State Prison. He remembered the humiliating check where he was forced to stand nude in front of a guard who inspected every inch of his body inside and out for drugs, notes, money, and weapons. He also remembered when he and his lawyer sat down in the sentencing room and the judge gave him three options to choose from for his execution: lethal injection, electrocution, or the gas chamber. Edward chose the least of the three evils, lethal injection.

Not once during his nine month stay at the high security prison was his family allowed to visit him. Only every other month was he allowed one ten minute phone call with them. He would have laughed, had the situation not been so severe, at the irony that he got to spend an hour with his family before his execution begun.

He opened his eyes as the guard announced, "Final dosage."

He sighed and coughed as his lungs began to lose their battle against the drug. He was wheezing as his lungs fought desperately to function. His chest was becoming tighter as the seconds ticked by and his vision became fuzzy. Taking once last glance at his family, he gave them the smallest trace of a smile before he closed his eyes for the last time. Mustering up one last breath, Edward mumbled, " 'M free," and the heart monitor he had been connected to flat lined.

The door outside the execution room burst opened and a woman rushed in, breathless. She glanced at the teenager on the tabled and shook her head slamming her fist down on the ledge of the window. "Damn it! I was too late." She noticed the broken family staring at her. "Police reports came in from Los Angeles two minutes ago. Bella was found alive. She was never dead. The man holding her prisoner was taken into custody. She explained it all. I tried. I ran as fast as I could. I'm sorry I was too late," she apologized to the parents of the child who had died in vain. "Edward was innocent. It was Jacob Black who raped her."

_**Author's Note: Well, what did you guys think? It's short, I know... but right now it's standing as a one-shot. Want it continued? Tell me in your review. **_

_**Thanks for reading! =)  
**_


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
